cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gene Evans
Gene Evans (1922 - 1998) Film Deaths: *''Fixed Bayonets! (1951) '[Sergeant Rock]: Shot to death by a Japanese sniper, when the sniper fires into the cave where the US soldiers have taken cover, and Gene is hit by the ricochet. *The Golden Blade (1953)' [''Hadi]: Crushed to death, along with George Macready, when Rock Hudson pulls the golden sword out of the stone wall, causing it to crumble. *''Cattle Queen of Montana'' (1954) [Tom McCord]: Killed in a battle between the cavalry and the Blackfoot warriors. *''The Bravados'' (1958) [John Butler]: Shot in the back by Stephen Boyd. *''Revolt in the Big House'' (1958) [Lou Gannon]: Shot by police during a shoot-out; he dies (off-screen) in the hospital shortly afterwards. *''Nevada Smith'' (1966) [Sam Sand]: Killed by Arthur Kennedy, Martin Landau, and Karl Malden. *'[[The War Wagon (1967)|''The War Wagon (1967)]]' [''Hoag]: Shot by John Wayne in a shoot-out between Gene and Bruce Dern against John and Kirk Douglas. *''Walking Tall'' (1973) [Sheriff Al Thurman]: Killed in a car crash while chasing Joe Don Baker. *''Devil Times Five (The Horrible House on the Hill; People Toys)'' (1974) [Papa Doc]: Stabbed/impaled by a sword that comes swinging down, in a deathtrap set up by Leif Garrett and Tierre Turner. His body is shown again later on as the children cover him with snow to make a snowman. TV Deaths: *''Johnny Ringo: Die Twice'' (1960)Johnny Ringo (1959 series)[Boone Hackett]: Shot by Don Durant during the confrontation at the cemetery. (Thanks to Brian). *''Rawhide: Incident of the Prodigal Son'' (1962) [Sam Hargis]: Falls to his death when he attempts to save Carl Reindel. We see Gene fall out of the frame followed by a scene of his grave. *''Bonanza: Journey Remembered (1963) '[Lucas Rockwell]: Killed offscreen by the Native Americans after he leaves the Way Station and walks to them after dropping his gunbelt. His grave is later seen next to that of Inga Swenson. (Thanks to Brian) *Rawhide: Moment in the Sun' '(1965)' [''Royal K. Shaw]: Shot off his horse by Billy Gray in the path of a herd of stampeding cattle. It is unclear as to what killed him the shot or the cattle. *''Tarzan: A Pride of Assassins'' (1967) [Albers]: Falls off a cliff to his death when he makes an attempt to fatally shoot Jill Donohue who is rescued by Ron Ely. *''Gunsmoke: Thirty A Month And Found (1974) '[Will Parmalee]: A Texan and robber, he flees Kansas with the fatally wounded Van Williams, pursued by James Arness and Ken Curtis. They catch up with him near a cattle drive on the Texas border, just after Williams dies. He makes it clear he is now "home" and will not surrender. He rides off and stampedes the cattle and deliberately comes off his horse and is trampled to death. (Thanks to Brian) *The Last Day (1975)' [''Marshal Connelly]: Shot down by Richard Jaeckel as he tries to stop him riding out of town after the Dalton gang have robbed the 2 banks in Coffeyville. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Sacketts (1979 TV Mini-Series) '''Bigelow: ''Shot to death, along with his brother, Slim Pickens in a shoot-out with Jeff Osterhage. *The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory[[The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987 TV)| (1987,TV)]]'' 'http://www.thealamo.org/history/the-1836-battle/the-defenders/defenders/mcgregor.html McGregor:'' Stabbed in the back by four Mexican soldiers during the final battle at the Alamo. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1922 Births Category:World War Two veteran Category:1998 Deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Death scenes by sniper Category:War Stars Category:War veterans